Question: Solve the equation. $ 17 = r + 10$ $r=$
Explanation: Subtract $10$ from both sides: 17 − 10 17 − 10 = = r r + 10 − 10 \begin{eqnarray} 17 &=& r &+ 10 \\ \\ {-10} && &{-10} \\\\ 17 {- 10} &=& r\end{eqnarray} Simplifying, we get: $ r = 7$